Flashback begins/the past
This is where the flashback of the event in the past takes place in The Beginning Adventure. then fade into the next scene as the captioning appears saying: "15 years ago, 3 months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria." now view some of things after the battle of Berk and Equestria, like all the mess being cleaned up and several buildings being fixed. As we then see a brand new Jedi Temple, and had flags for all homes of all of our heroes. And in the main Jedi Council meeting room, they constructed a huge circular table with chairs for each of our heroes. (Then we view Mucker and Stewie working on a high tech security system, along with a new Space craft hanger is finished being constructed, as several brand new space craft (X-Wings, Y-Wings, Arc-170, etc) are being transported into it. While inside a ship construction building a brand new ship has started being built. Meanwhile, some of our heroes are now finally taking a rest from the intense battles and work clearing everything up. In which, hey all head into the New temple's rec room to relax (and are also joined by Winnie the Pooh and his friends)] Skyla: Morning, Yuna. How's it coming along? Yuna: Doing just fine. Hiccup: That's good to know. Yuna: It sure is. she gazes and looks at a memorial of Master Yoda Nyx: You can't stop thinking about him, can you? Yuna: How can I not? I know Zecroa's the Grand Jedi Master now, but Yoda was a lot of wisdom from 900 years, he watch us grow up since we were born, and he was like a great, great, great, grandfather to me. Sharon: I'm sure Master Yoda would be proud to know you and Hiccup fulfilled his one wish. Yuna: Yes, he certainly would. in another part of the galaxy some heroes arrive at a canyon, but had to go down deep be causing of being toxic Zoe Trent: How is it toxic down here? Droid: That remains unknown. No one really knows for sure quite really. Sunil Nevla: Well, let's just take the crystals and get out of here. Russell Ferguson: Right. Let's go. all go down in wearing toxic proof suits as they mine out some crystals and soon they come back up to their ship with bags of crystals as they fly back to the temple, then we fade into the next scene where they bring the bags into the Jedi Temple's Lightsaber Construction room at the Griffin household Sylveon: Sorry, I took so long, Judy it's been a madhouse lately. Judy Hopps: Ah, it's alright. a sip of her coffee Ah. Carrot coffee, my favorite. Well, speaking of which. How's Brian doing? Lois: Brian? Well, he's having a rough spot lately. Sylveon: But we really think he's starting to run a corner. the doors open revealing Brian held by the Rock Bottom police Officer #1: Mrs. Griffin. raspberry Officer #2: Mrs. Eeveelution. raspberry Sylveon: Brian! Buttercream Sunday: herself Wrong turn. Brian: Okay, thanks for the lift guys. Officer #2: Not so fast. raspberry Officer #1: Your son and his dragon raspberry had made a huge wreck raspberry by damaging one of the buses. raspberry Officer #2: Moving violation raspberry 9-0-4...raspberry section fifteen, paragraph, um... Brian: Six. Officer #2: Thanks. raspberry Brian: No problem. Sylveon: Brian. Officer #1: As you are aware, raspberry this constitutes a violation of his probation. raspberry Lois: I understand. But.... Judy Hopps: Excuse me, officers. But you mind if I but in? You see, I'm a cop from Zootopia, and.... Officer #2: Are you his adopted sister? raspberry Lois: Oh, no! You see she's a friend. Officers 1 & 2: Back off m'am! long raspberry Sylveon: Thanks, Judy. But let us handle this. Judy Hopps: moans Alright. Officer #1: His dragon is with us. raspberry And here's the bill raspberry of how much raspberry the damage cause. raspberry Peter: 2000 dollars?! Officer #2: That's right. raspberry let Brian and Nightstriker go Sylveon: Thank you officers. It won't happen again. Officers #1: Well, you take care now. raspberry Officer #2: Let's get some tacos. raspberry close the door Brian: nervously How can they understand your accent? Peter: This isn't funny! 2000 dollars?! That's almost half of the house! Brian: a beer and sits down Sylveon: Brian. Look at me! It doesn't kill yourself, if you can just be a single.... Brian: Guys, it's no big deal! No one was around. They just won't get off my.... Lois crosses her arms Brian: Forget it. Sylveon: Brian, I just don't wanna see your future. Brian: himself Yeah, what future? few minutes later, [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts